


Joker

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	Joker

天气好冷，文俊辉把自己缩成一团噔噔噔地跑上楼，今天剧团活动结束好迟，回家的时候路上都没什么人了。他掏出钥匙正要开门的时候发现楼梯上坐着个人。  
他住的老式居民楼，楼道窄窄的，一次只能通过一个人。那个人影瘦长，年久失修的楼梯灯在他背后一闪一闪的，把他的影子拉长到文俊辉脚下。  
陌生人走到文俊辉面前，一口烟气吐在文俊辉脸上。文俊辉被呛得转过头去咳嗽露出了脖颈，陌生人凑得很近，文俊辉都感觉他的鼻尖擦过自己的颈部肌肉，呼吸吹动脖子上的小绒毛让他忍不住缩了一下。  
“你闻起来好香。”  
他从脖颈一路闻到耳廓，像是对着耳廓吹气一样对文俊辉这么说。文俊辉一抖，伸手要推开陌生人，却被抓住了手腕压在门板上。“不要拒绝我。”他压低了声音威胁，马上又放软了音调，“我叫全圆佑。”“我不想知道——”文俊辉试图挣脱控制，然而并没有什么用，他晚上回来还喝了点酒，现在有点使不上力气。  
“你等会儿就会叫的。”全圆佑用一只手制住文俊辉，另一只手掐着他的脸转过来，文俊辉才看到他的脸上有化妆的痕迹，眼角亮晶晶的，还涂着口红，红色的痕迹擦在脸颊上形成一个微笑的表情，脖子上还绕着好几条不同的缎带，像是伤口又像是锁链。  
全圆佑眯起眼睛打量了一下文俊辉，“你真好看。”随即对准文俊辉的嘴唇亲了上去。  
好用力。文俊辉闭着眼睛试图推开全圆佑但又一次失败了，今天喝的酒度数有这么高吗？没一会儿文俊辉就气喘吁吁，全圆佑也放松下来，两只手和文俊辉十指相扣，压在门板上颇有耐心地慢慢亲。先是含着嘴唇，再撬开文俊辉的牙齿，诱骗他伸出舌头来。全圆佑一条腿卡在文俊辉双腿间，因为呼吸困难不得不大喘气的文俊辉身体起伏，全圆佑恶意地压上来，用身体感受他的动作。  
“硬了吗？”全圆佑屈膝顶了顶文俊辉，文俊辉吓得踮起了脚，全圆佑又亲了上去，文俊辉再次大脑缺氧难以思考，全圆佑一边亲他一边伸出手去摸插在门上的钥匙，把门打开推着文俊辉进了房间。  
“不、不行。”在进门不小心碰到桌角以后文俊辉好像突然捡回了理智，他一把推开全圆佑，自己也因为反作用力坐倒在沙发床上。全圆佑倒是退了两步就站定了，他盯着文俊辉看了一会儿，看得文俊辉终于反应过来要打电话报警。  
文俊辉正拿起手机要拨号，全圆佑走来跪在了他面前，丝质的长大衣拖在地上，带着皮手套的手拢住了他的，动作轻柔好像刚才在门口强吻文俊辉的不是同一个人。  
“别放开我。”全圆佑声音颤抖，手顺着手臂一路摸到肩膀头颈，捧住文俊辉的脸，“别放开我。”他又重复了一遍，眼睛盯着文俊辉。擦了亮片的眼角在室外微弱的灯光下闪闪发亮，像是泪痕。文俊辉只是呆呆的看着，连手机被拿掉扔在地毯上都不知道。  
“好孩子。”全圆佑微笑起来，连带着嘴角的口红印笑得更大，他伸手把文俊辉身上的外套脱掉，为了方便更换演出服文俊辉在厚外套下面只穿了一件宽松的短袖，全圆佑还带着手套的手从衣服下摆伸进去，皮革很冰，再加上外界的凉气，只是掠过文俊辉就感觉到自己的乳头硬了起来。  
他缩起身子试图掩盖，却被全圆佑强硬地打开推倒在床上，“咬住。”全圆佑把T恤推到他嘴边让他咬着，手上已经抓住了文俊辉挺立的乳头。手套摩擦着敏感的乳头，还不时在乳晕上画着圈，全圆佑还盯着他看，文俊辉的眼眶里很快蓄满了生理性的眼泪，稍微偏一偏头就会掉出来。  
全圆佑见状，摘下一只手套，在手套里闷着出了一层薄汗的手指拭去文俊辉眼角的泪水，“别哭别哭。”声音温柔地像是在哄小孩睡觉，然而下一句话完全没有了温馨的意境。“你哭起来太漂亮我会忍不住弄坏你的。”  
大眼睛因为含着泪水亮晶晶的，嘴角还有刚才被亲的乱七八糟的口红印，头发也因为挣扎乱糟糟的，夹了点彩色的纸片，还因为快感和羞耻对全圆佑的话露出疑惑且迷茫的神情。  
实在是让人把持不住。  
全圆佑把文俊辉身上最后的短袖也脱下来，裤子挂在膝盖上，隔着内裤含住了文俊辉的性器，有点尖的虎牙透过一层布料磨着脆弱的部位，痛感被削弱但快感被放大，文俊辉没忍住喘出了声，但他马上用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“叫出来。”全圆佑正常说话的声音也没那么低，他带点威胁意味说话的时候会很低，像是从胸腔深处发出来的，贴着文俊辉的大腿说话让文俊辉感觉自己全身都在震动。文俊辉把手放下来，但阴茎头部被温热的口腔包裹的时候还是咬住了自己的手背。  
全圆佑技巧很好，他细致地从龟头舔到阴囊，感受到文俊辉大腿内侧肌肉的痉挛以后把整个柱体都含了进去，刚才还稍微蹭着的虎牙好好地收起来一吞到底，因为太深全圆佑没忍住干呕，咽喉对龟头的挤压让文俊辉一下弓起了腰。全圆佑用手按住文俊辉两侧大腿让他别动，尽管如此文俊辉还是止不住地颤抖，自己也不知道现在是出于恐惧还是快感。  
全圆佑没有直接让文俊辉射出来，他感觉文俊辉即将到达巅峰的时候把阴茎吐了出来，像是扯领带一样从脖子上扯了一条缎带，在头部打了个蝴蝶结，让文俊辉没法射精。  
打完结他又凑上来亲文俊辉，嘴里的腥味让文俊辉转过头去。“怎么？自己的味道还不习惯吗？”全圆佑又掐住他的脸颊，文俊辉不得不嘟起嘴来，加上委屈的表情却像是在撒娇。全圆佑带着手套的手指卡住文俊辉下颚，文俊辉不得不含住，手套闻起来有香水和烟酒的混合味道。冰冷的皮革在口腔里很快也变得温暖起来，全圆佑抽出手的时候口水还拉出了丝线。  
文俊辉在全圆佑给他扩张的时候还试图后退逃跑，被全圆佑一把抓住脚踝拽回来。文俊辉不算是瘦的类型，但脚踝只要一只手就可以握住，全圆佑拽他像是拽一只猫，轻松地拖回身下，把带着手套的手指重新塞回后穴扩张，手指按压前列腺的动作让文俊辉忍不住啜泣出声，他转过头去试图把声音埋在枕头里，全圆佑挑了挑眉，扯开手套上的固定的带子，手稍微缩了一下，就把手套留在了文俊辉的身体里。  
“什、什么！不行不可以……”文俊辉感受到全圆佑的动作，后穴反射性地夹紧，惊恐地要坐起来却被全圆佑压回床上。欺负他的坏人此时正温柔地梳理他的头发，下身连裤子都没脱，但勃起的性器热度隔着裤子都贴在文俊辉的屁股上，窗外的灯光照的他脸半明半暗。  
“俊尼。俊尼。俊尼。”  
全圆佑一声声喊文俊辉的名字，文俊辉不想看他，却被固定住额头，不得不直视前方。“看着我。”他又露出了委屈的表情，明明是加害者却像是个受害者。“就一下。”他低下头用鼻尖去蹭文俊辉的鼻子，像猫猫表示亲昵的举动。  
这时刚才被扔在地毯上的电话响了，全圆佑听见声音转过头去，伸手一捞把手机拿起来，“崔胜澈？”他转过屏幕对着文俊辉，“要不要让他听听俊的声音？”  
文俊辉在他身下无处可逃，只能用手臂盖住脸努力把身体蜷缩起来逃避这一切。全圆佑眯起了眼睛，抓着文俊辉的头发把他拎到落地窗边，当初文俊辉装修房子的时候特地把老房子改造了一扇落地窗增加采光，他没想到现在会被用作这种事情。  
玻璃好冰，在撩拨下变热的身体不适应这个温度起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全圆佑这时倒是贴心地把长大衣脱下来披在文俊辉身上，然而前面仍然赤裸地贴着玻璃。  
文俊辉住的楼层不算高，从窗边看下去连楼下经过的人穿什么牌子的衣服都能看的清清楚楚。他撑着玻璃想要远离，但被全圆佑压回去，两腿分开阴茎压在玻璃面上。文俊辉感受到全圆佑扯住了后穴的手套，一点一点地拖出来，“俊尼连手套都舍不得啊。”全圆佑拖长了声音说话，凑到文俊辉耳边，扳正他的脸让他看室外，“外面的人会看到这样的文俊辉吗？看起来是温柔善良的邻家男孩，实际上饥渴地连手套都不放过。嗯？”  
全圆佑阴茎抵在穴口，已经被充分扩张过的后穴翕动着，只是稍稍推进去一个头部都含住不放，文俊辉不想承认，但他现在确实希望被什么东西填满。  
“……圆佑。”全圆佑靠近了去听他说什么，“嗯？俊尼说什么？不大声说的话我听不到哦。”“想要圆佑进来”文俊辉几乎是哭着说出这句话，全圆佑满意了，文俊辉一下被顶地撞在玻璃上，重心不稳向后坐去，却像是直接坐在了全圆佑的阴茎上。  
太深了，太深了。文俊辉觉得自己快要无法呼吸，全圆佑下身挺动着，手沿着手臂一路摸到颈部，文俊辉的喉结很明显，全圆佑的手指在上面绕了几圈，随着文俊辉吞咽的动作上下。他轻笑了一声，掐住了文俊辉的脖子，文俊辉真实地感受到了窒息，眼前的夜景都变得色彩斑斓，玻璃仿佛一池流动的水，在手下摸不到底。  
“圆佑圆佑圆佑”他已经有点神志不清了，他转过头去找全圆佑的嘴唇要跟他接吻，全圆佑放松了手上的力气吻他，两个人的嘴唇都因为口红和过度的亲吻乱糟糟的。刚才没接的电话还在持续打来，但没有一个人去管，性蒸发了一切理智。  
最后他哭叫着向全圆佑索求高潮，全圆佑朝着那个敏感的腺体冲撞到文俊辉再也无法承受的程度才扯开了绑在文俊辉性器上的缎带，两个人一起登上了高潮。  
结束了之后文俊辉倒在全圆佑身上，精液溅到了玻璃和地毯上，他自己的身体里还有全圆佑的精液流出来。他平复了一下呼吸，转过身去抱住全圆佑，头在全圆佑的肚子上蹭了蹭，“你说胜澈哥打电话过来是不是发现你戏服没还？”  
全圆佑捡起一旁沾满了各种体液的大衣和手套看了看，“那这样还了也没法用了，还是明天去买新的吧。反正都是我穿的衣服。”文俊辉凑上来亲他，“圆佑演坏蛋真的好帅哦。”文俊辉嘟嘟囔囔的，不肯错过全圆佑的每一个亲吻但还要在亲吻的间隙说话，“俊演受害者也很好看。”全圆佑笑起来。  
“各种方面的很好看。”

END  
*写完发现没地方说明：玻璃是单面的


End file.
